This invention relates to an electrically operated self-cleaning ashtray.
Currently known are ashtrays which have an ash and cigarette butt collecting deck mounted removably above a collecting tray.
Said deck is usually caused to slide, or is pivoted by means of a manually operated mechanical element, said element including, in some cases, a worm gear associated with a spring which acts on a ring nut connected to the deck.
Such known elements are not devoid of disadvantages due to both inconvenient size and the mechanical actuating system.
Furthermore, the collecting deck is bound to retain marks and ash residue, which besides being unsightly, is the cause for odours or smoke emanating into the ambient environment.